Mascarade
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Un carnaval, une foule déguisée, une ambiance de folie et un masque qui tombe...


**Voici un petit one-shot qui m'a traversé l'esprit en pleine soirée et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'écrire! Simple et court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mascarade<strong>

Des feux d'artifice explosaient en mille étoiles colorées dans le ciel. Cette danse de couleurs illuminait et égayait la nuit ténébreuse. Le festival battait de son plein à Bodhum. L'ambiance était joyeuse et animée. Comme chaque année, ce carnaval annuel attirait beaucoup de touristes. La foule était immense. Et comme la tradition le voulait, la plupart portait un masque sur le visage.  
>Un orchestre mettait le rythme et le feu à la soirée pendant que des chars et autres attractions se trouvaient ci et là dans la petite ville du bord de plage. Les gens dansaient harmonieusement avec la musique et riaient tous de bon coeur. Et malgré la nuit fraîche, ils avaient chauds et bouillaient d'énergie.<p>

Dans cette foule en folie, Fang se tenait près d'un bar. Accoudée sur le comptoir, elle scrutait tout autour d'elle. Cette fête la mettait bien évidemment de bonne humeur, mais intérieurement, elle n'avait pas la tête à cela. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi. S'amuser, la noiraude savait le faire. Ce n'était même pas le fait que ses amis ne soient pas là pour lui tenir compagnie. Vraiment, elle se sentait bizarre ce soir.  
>Snow et Serah voulaient profiter du festival pour s'offrir une belle soirée en amoureux. Sazh avait emmené son fils voir le défilé de chars. Tandis que Vanille et Hope s'étaient jetés comme des petits fous vers les attractions et manèges. Et comme d'habitude, Lightning était de service afin de s'assurer que la soirée se passe sans encombre.<p>

- La même chose encore, s'il te plaît, demanda Fang en pointant son verre vide vers la barmaid.  
>- Tu ne vas pas faire un tour pour te joindre à la fête ? questionna Lebreau qui servit gracieusement son amie.<br>- Peut-être plus tard. Pour le moment, j'observe.

L'unique femme des Nora posa sa tête entre ses mains en s'accoudant au bar. Haussant les sourcils, elle rit en reprenant :

- J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu aurais été la première à profiter du bain de foule. Faire la fête m'avait semblé être ton truc.  
>- On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise, railla Fang qui but cul sec son verre. Bon, je vais aller faire un tour.<p>

Saluant brièvement la barmaid, en même pas quelques secondes, la pulsienne disparut dans la masse.

L'ambiance était ardente. Fang avait l'impression d'entendre son coeur battre au même rythme que la musique. Ou était-ce l'effet de son dernier verre qu'elle avait peut-être bu un peu trop vite ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la noiraude avait chaud et avait envie de se dépenser tout compte fait.  
>Le grand carrefour de Bodhum était devenu une immense piste de danse. Hommes et femmes se mouvaient sous la mélodie. Leurs gestes et pas semblaient être anticipés et chacun était en synchronisation avec les autres. Certainement une danse locale, pensa Fang qui se permit d'admirer ce spectacle.<p>

- On se sent seule, ma jolie ?

Roulant des yeux, Fang se tourna vers le cloporte qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Par réflexe, elle passa sa main dans le dos, à la recherche de sa lance. Bien évidemment, son arme ne s'y trouvait pas. Les temps de guerre étant terminés, la noiraude ainsi que ses amis, avaient rangé leurs équipements de combat.

- Difficile de se sentir seule au milieu d'une telle foule, rétorqua-t-elle en toisant l'étranger.

Ce dernier était grand et plutôt beau gosse. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et un sourire aguicheur se dessina sur son visage. Croisant les bras, Fang arqua un sourcil, peu impressionnée par la posture dominante que voulait se donner l'individu.

- Et pourtant, je ne vous vois en compagnie de personne, reprit-il en se penchant vers la jeune femme. Je propose humblement de mettre la mienne à votre service.  
>- Mais quel gentleman ! railla la pulsienne en riant. J'en suis honorée, crois-moi.<br>- Mais ?

L'inconnu continuait à réduire la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Mais Fang ne se recula pas. La proximité n'était pas quelque chose qui lui faisait peur, bien au contraire. Toujours avec un air de défi sur le visage, elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait pouvoir tenir avant d'envoyer son poing à la figure de son charmant interlocuteur.

- Tu connais certainement le fond de ma pensée, annonça la noiraude avec un grand sourire. Donc, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas ennuyer une petite jouvencelle ? Tu auras peut-être plus de chance, mon gars.  
>- On me résiste toujours au début, mais pas après avoir découvert toutes mes belles qualités, rétorqua l'étranger qui allait faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie s'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de Fang.<p>

Le rire de la maîtresse de Bahamut chantonna alors qu'elle fermait déjà son poing en vue de l'impact à venir.  
>Mais contre toute attente, une main dévia celle de l'étranger. Ce dernier se retira légèrement et dévisagea hargneusement la personne qui avait osé intervenir. Il ne fut guère surpris de voir un individu porter un masque. Par sa fine silhouette, on pouvait immédiatement dire que c'était une femme qui se dissimulait sous cette cape blanche. Son déguisement dissimulait toute sa tête sauf la bouche et le menton.<br>À cause de l'obscurité, l'homme n'arrivait même pas à identifier la couleur des yeux de l'arrivante. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer sévèrement, la femme au masque tendit la main à Fang. Toisant l'étrangère, celle-ci comprit que c'était une invitation à danser.

Tout en acceptant cette main, la pulsienne lança un regard aguicheur au jeune garçon avant de se laisser entrainer sur la piste. En voyant le visage déconfit puis en colère de ce dernier, Fang éclata de rire. Et après qu'il ait disparu dans la foule, elle se tourna vers sa sauveuse masquée.

- Alors là, ma belle, je pense qu'il te doit une fière chandelle, ricana la noiraude. À une seconde près, je lui aurais refait le portrait façon Picasso !

L'inconnue ne répondit pas. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Fang depuis tout à l'heure, elle attrapa délicatement la deuxième. Immédiatement, la pulsienne comprit les intentions de la femme masquée. Grimaçant légèrement, elle commenta :

- Ouh la, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de danser avec toi, mais... Je ne connais pas vraiment la danse locale donc...

Sans même écouter les protestations, l'étrangère montra la foule de la tête. Puis, elle débuta lentement les pas, laissant le temps à la noiraude de les anticiper. Fang ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Ce sauvetage était-il simplement une excuse pour l'entrainer sur la piste de danse ?  
>Heureusement pour la pulsienne, elle était très observatrice et apprenait assez vite. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle avait assimilé une partie des mouvements. C'était certes, encore un peu maladroit, mais c'était un bon début. Lentement, la femme au masque accéléra le rythme afin de se calquer sur celui de l'orchestre.<p>

Après un petit moment, Fang maîtrisa presque entièrement la danse. Fière d'elle, elle offrit un magnifique sourire à sa partenaire. La noiraude devait l'avouer, cette dernière s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux, fluides et se mariaient parfaitement avec la musique. La pulsienne ne put non plus pas s'empêcher de remarquer la douceur de ses doigts entre les siennes.  
>Depuis combien de temps dansaient-elles ? La maîtresse de Bahamut n'en avait aucune idée. Elle semblait complètement envoûtée par l'ambiance festive et par sa partenaire de piste. Le temps semblait se figer et plus rien ne paraissait exister autour d'elles mis à part l'orchestre en fond. Elle pourrait continuer ainsi toute la nuit, pensa Fang.<p>

Soudain, les lumières de la ville s'éteignirent et la musique s'interrompit brutalement. Dans la pénombre la plus totale, la foule commença à s'agiter. Mais comme pour mettre fin à leur crainte, une fusée s'envola gracieusement vers les cieux dans un sifflement avant d'éclore comme une fleur de feu rose. Rapidement, elle fut rejointe par des dizaines de palettes de couleurs. Contrairement aux feux d'artifice qui décoraient le ciel un peu plus tôt, ceux-là étaient plus intenses. C'était le final pour clore la soirée.  
>Tout le monde se tut et observait avec ébahissement ce spectacle unique. Sans lâcher les mains de sa partenaire, Fang ne put s'empêcher de contempler ce show féérique. L'inconnue restait toujours silencieuse et scrutait elle aussi, le ciel coloré. Ses doigts se resserrèrent légèrement sur celles de la noiraude. Intriguée, la pulsienne se détourna de la beauté des feux d'artifice pour la femme au masque.<p>

Avec le vacarme et sa fascination pour le spectacle, Fang n'avait pas remarqué que cette dernière s'était discrètement rapprochée d'elle. Et sans même pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, de douces lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes. Mais l'échange fut bref, car l'étrangère brisa immédiatement le contact. Puis, elle tenta de se reculer.  
>Comprenant que celle-ci voulait prendre la fuite, Fang la tira contre elle et elle passa ses mains autour de la taille de sa prisonnière. Alors que la pulsienne essayait de parler, les éclats de feu dans le ciel étouffaient complètement ses paroles. Agacée, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de traduire ses mots par des gestes.<br>Sans plus attendre, elle déroba un baiser à l'étrangère qui se débattit doucement avant de rendre l'embrassade. L'étreinte dura pendant un temps indéterminé, mais les deux femmes n'en avaient cure. Dans ces ténèbres et ce bruit incessant, elles se laissèrent guider par le sens du toucher. La peau de l'autre contre leur chair. La douce caresse d'une main contre la joue. Une chaleur ardente qui les brûlait dans le bas-ventre.

Lorsque les lumières de la ville se rallumèrent soudainement, les deux amantes se retirèrent l'une de l'autre, toutes deux surprises. Encore une fois, la femme masquée tenta de prendre la fuite, mais en vain. Fang eut un large sourire sur les lèvres et se pencha vers l'oreille de l'étrangère :

- Je ne te laisserai jamais partir désormais, Lightning... Jamais...

La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, la stupéfaction se faisait sentir chez l'inconnue. Délicatement, la noiraude posa sa main sur le masque avant de le soulever. Dans son lent mouvement, Fang repoussa également la capuche qui dissimulait la chevelure de la femme. La maîtresse de Bahamut croisa alors des yeux intenses de la même couleur que l'océan.

- Comment as-tu... marmonna Lightning en rougissant et en fronçant des sourcils.  
>- J'ai reconnu ta magnifique bouche, répondit la pulsienne qui se mit à rire. Et aussi ta manière délicate de repousser les gens.<p>

La blonde tenta une nouvelle fois de s'extirper de la prise de son amie. Mais Fang garda fermement ses bras autour de la taille de la soldate. Rapprochant son visage du sien, elle reprit :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te laisserais pas partir.

Tendrement, la noiraude embrassa chastement la maîtresse d'Odin. Posant son front contre celui de son amie, la pulsienne la dévora du regard avec un immense sourire plein d'amour. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui lui avait manqué depuis le début de la soirée ou peut-être même, depuis toujours.

- On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise, chuchota-t-elle gentiment. Mais celle-ci me plaît particulièrement. Surprends-moi autant que tu le voudras, Lightning.  
>- Comme te frapper là, maintenant ? rétorqua la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.<br>- Tu vois ? Tu viens encore de me surprendre avec ton magnifique sourire.  
>- Je vais vraiment te frapper...<br>- Pas maintenant, marmonna Fang qui déroba encore avidement les lèvres de Lightning.


End file.
